


诡秘之主 × Sound Horizon 歌词魔改系列

by Wynefire



Category: Sound Horizon (Band), 诡秘之主 - 爱潜水的乌贼 | Lord of the Mysteries - Cuttlefish that Loves Diving
Genre: Lyric Parody, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynefire/pseuds/Wynefire
Summary: 如题。目前有：维尔杜、佛尔思和亚伯拉罕家的《被诅咒的宝石》门和罗塞尔的《魔女与拉弗伦泽》阿蒙与克莱恩的《沉没的歌姬》克伦的《磔刑的圣女》
Relationships: Amon & Klein Moretti, Fors Wall & Bethel Abraham, Klein Moretti/Leonard Mitchell | The Star, Roselle Gustav/Bethel Abraham
Kudos: 4





	1. 亚伯拉罕家 | 呪われし惑星 / 被诅咒的星球

“你没到过这吧，Verdu”

“嘿，托你的福，已死之人(Fantôme)”

无尽星空所生出的恶意 被称为宇宙至古的诅咒 30光年外的原始之月亮(Années lumière, Lune Primitive)

不断改换被狩者的轨迹 附赠于灵性低语的污染 30光年外的“杀戮之女王”(Années lumière, Reine de tuer)

紧紧锁闭的玻璃(Verre) 优雅安眠的宝石(Pierre) 就在回忆过去(旧日)的 梦 里

那是严苛的幻灭(Deuil) 无可言喻的高傲(Orgueil) 也在古神伸出的 手臂 里

“祂”就是那女王(Reine) 没有人能反抗 无法从牢笼中脱逃……

狡诈的戏子(Acteurs) 黑暗中跃动的旅者(Voyageur) 多少头颅变得鲜红

奢侈的贵族(Noblesse) 沾满泥巴的公爵(花) 多少头颅又被收获

循环往复的景象(Scene) 色彩鲜艳的幻梦 直到失去，都是无路可逃…

「祝福」变成了「咒诅」 命运的嘲讽

与“祂”的降临密密纠缠的 不为人知的“故事”(Roman)

天使行走在 微暗的星空 不知那是墓穴

天使行走着 不知那是 直达地狱的洞穴

在隐秘(闭锁)的黑夜中 拥抱着命运(永恒)

流连忘返地 向前行走着

在点亮的诗歌中 宛若狂舞

开始锈蚀的齿轮 渐渐转向疯狂……

——不可思议的灵性将天使引诱…

出现在眼前的是 从未见过的美丽星球

仿佛被那魔力攫住 天使颤抖地将手伸出……

「幸运」(bien Chance)…啊…以前让你们受苦了 忠实的学徒(Abraham)啊

「幸运」(bien Chance)…啊…从今往后我们就能 出人头地了啊

← 被臣子(天使)背弃的大陆的统一者(Solomen) ←

← 赌上最后的火焰(光)的染血的皇帝(Tudor) ←

← 被真相(Luna)蒙蔽双眼的异乡来客(Gustav) ←

← 转动吧转动啊…诸神(Dieu)的转盘(Roulette) →

看似坚固的道德之墙 有时却很容易挖出空洞…

「不幸」(Malchance)…啊…等待着不会归来的先祖的 永不晋升的后裔

「不幸」(Malchance)…啊…等待着不会扭转的命运的 满月的夜空……

“真是的，门先生(那位前辈)”

拄颊…叹息…塔罗会的魔术师(作家)…

放在窗前的“旅行笔记”(黑之历史)——

“唉……什么时候才能继续讲呢？”

紧紧锁闭的玻璃(Verre) 优雅安眠的宝石(Pierre) 就在回忆过去的梦里

悄悄摸上来的影子(Ombre) 溶入鲜红的黑暗(Tenebres)中 叛徒来到了岛上

如果失败定会受罚(Peine) 以命相赌的仪式 盯上的猎物(东西)决不会逃掉……

“别这样，很难受啊！”

“喂，等一下！”

吞没历史的白鸦(Bug) 有些凶狠的重逢(Adieu)

啊…“祂”再度被解放到了世界上……

无尽星空所生出的恶意 被称为宇宙至古的诅咒 30光年外的原始之月亮(Années lumière, Lune Primitive)

不断改换被狩者的轨迹 附赠于灵性低语的污染 30光年外的“杀戮之女王”(Années lumière, Reine de tuer)

“那里有Roman在吗？”

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原曲：呪われし宝石 - Roman  
> https://music.163.com/song?id=22782022&userid=45303262


	2. 罗塞尔/门 | バーナデットの絵本(領事とベテル) / 贝尔纳黛的绘本(执政官与Bethel)

乐园的门扉是怎样打开的呢……

尸横遍野的血色战场 令人不快的乌鸦(鸟)的鸣叫

一片远离人烟的废墟里 那位天使被封印了

幸运吗…不幸吗…仿佛是怕别人看见，这位天使才被封印；而唯一将祂铭记的是

从王国中放逐的蛇发魔女 “被称为原初之魔女的”(Primal之) Cheek

银色的秀发 蔚蓝(绯红)的眼眸 雪一般洁白的肌肤

那位被放逐的罪人 曾几何时亦是美得令人背脊发冷的天使之王(宝石)…

流转乃是万物的基础 同样在流动的时间亦然

在两个乐园之间循环的故事 无人知晓的幕布被拉开…

(可恨啊…让我出去…救救我吧…)

“另一个我(Bethel)呀…千万不要忘记……”

微风吹拂银色的秀发 祈祷吧Bethel 为了死者…

薄薄双唇编织出的安魂曲(Requiem) 歌唱吧Bethel 在永远(永恒)中回荡…

吞噬时间的大蛇(Serpens) 灼热锁缚的轮唱曲(Canon)

疯狂盛开的曼珠沙华(Lycoris) 无法归去的乐园(Elysion)

烛火一旦熄灭 就见到无可通过的大门

将故乡遗忘 拥抱着无尽无终的虚空(穹苍)……

外神们的声音(Outer Gods' voices)

“——可恶啊Abraham”…悲痛地呼喊着的不协和音(Harmony)

无止境的渴望(Unsatisfied)

“——可恨啊Abraham”…诅咒怨恨的火焰熊熊燃烧

抱着亘古的恶意 外神将彼岸的乐园寻求

而非凡者(人类)也 竭力寻觅着应许的乐园

将他们分隔的帷幕 那深冷的知识(恒星)之门

天使绝望的呼喊(诅咒) 永远不会停歇

只是…使失控后裔(寻求解药者)的人数加增而已…

——把天使从恶梦中唤醒的 是来自遥远时空(1183年11月18日)的仪式

眼神热烈的贵族 那英俊的青年名叫……

“另一个我(Bethel)呀…千万不要忘记……

你是从那盘踞在星空的外神们手中

守护这个世界的，最后的星球守护者。

纯洁的结界，千万不能让它破坏啊……”

满月已经过去了 门锁(双唇)被封闭

吹过的风 诉说着寂寞的凄凉

仪式举行的时候 门锁(双唇)被轻启

诱人的许诺 连警告也被湮没…

——那是

手与手互相碰触 瞬间的魔法

强烈的心跳 小小的银铃(Bell)轻响

眼与眼互相对视 瞬间的魔法

禁忌的火焰 青年将隐秘知晓…

知晓了一就想要十 知晓了十更想要百

那火焰即使把他全身 烧尽也不会平息…

“另一个我(Bethel)呀…千万不要忘记……”

接受馈赠的Roselle 摘下了纯洁的花朵

不知爱憎的Roselle 将漆黑的火焰拥抱

他的手摸索着打开了 黑暗中野兽的牢笼

天使却因无心的罪孽 掀起时代(第五纪)的螺旋……

——逐渐接近的脚步声

终于他(Huang Tao)手持执政官(Roselle)的日记 向绯红的明月(Luna)上走去

然而被天使诱惑的代价 是残酷的诅咒之歌

啊…很快他就…他就要看到真相(故乡)了——

污染是毁灭了英雄呢…还是成就了英雄呢…

历史(故事)走到了《日记》(书页)之外…

就这样…乐园的门扉打开了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原曲：エルの絵本(魔女とラフレンツェ) - Elysion  
> https://music.163.com/song?id=22782027&userid=45303262


	3. 蒙 & 克 | 沈んだ真の神 / 沉没的真神

——

第八卷 第33章

两位序列0 终有一日将香消玉殒…

被称作愚者先生的 塔罗会(Tarot Club)召集者 灰雾之上的神秘主宰

执掌好运的黄黑之王(The King of Yellow and Black Who Wields Good Luck)的回合

轮到我前进了...

< 黑夜Amanises 及 风暴Leodero → 愚者先生的后援诸神>

战斗吧！愚者先生 你理应登上的

是神秘古老 令人战栗的源堡(Sefirot)

被称作错误先生的 末日(Apocalypse)来临时的光 遨游命运的影子

欺诈与恶作剧的化身(The Manifestation of Deception and Trickery)的回合

轮到我前进了...

< 远古太阳神 “Adam?” 及 原初魔女Cheek → 错误先生的后援诸神>

战斗吧！错误先生 你理应登上的

是神秘古老 令人战栗的源堡(Sefirot)

回避规则的愚弄权柄 窥探命运的占卜之力 唯独我才是<源堡的主人>

篡改规则的错误权柄 瞒天过海的偷盗之力 唯独我才是<源堡的主人>

将诸神纷纷卷入的 星界中蠢动的暗影

谋权的漆黑野兽 不止的纷争之宴…

与不知人性的骗子毫不相称的 至尊之力量

与只知人性的虫豸毫不相称的 至尊之力量

非愚者先生Klein莫属

非错误先生Amon莫属

「诡秘之主万岁！」

时至第五纪1368年 「看啊，Amon…」

星之匙Bethel Abraham 毫无预兆地逝去了 「如今学徒唯一性已是你囊中之物。」

沉睡的半个愚者Antigonus 「之后只需击败占卜家序列的小家伙(后手)…」

作为Antigonus被“窃取” 「源堡就是你的了。」

成为了“Klein Moretti＜天尊复活后手＞ 「那种对手…」

容纳愚者唯一性的契机 「怎敢与我相提并论。」

野心勃勃的诸位正神与异道外神 「啊啊，那是当然。」

向着星界展开形色的战斗 「但绝不可掉以轻心。」

肆意驰骋的野兽… 「真是的，父亲大人。呵呵…」

价高的话连神格都要贩卖 「那种平庸的天使」

而价钱总是越高越好 「同身份卑微的凡人毫无区别。」

凶猛狂暴的野兽… 「不如说…」

出卖敌人 也出卖同伴 「诡秘的容器连人都算不上。」

用最低贱的价格卖掉昔日的盟友

嘶吼咆哮的野兽… 「我可怜的Klein(同时代人)…」

以阻碍苏醒之原罪 「你所背负的宿命是…」

将Moretti逼上赌桌

疯狂屠戮的野兽… 「啊呀，这可真是…」

以保全所爱为筹码

将Moretti的人性破碎 「那就拜托您了，父亲大人。」

「塔罗会…你们是我的锚，是人类的希望。」

（「欺骗与被骗 杀人与被杀 真是看不腻的把戏啊」）

「若以我的力量已经无法保全你们……真抱歉啊。」

（「这一切都不过是…」）

「但至少要让大家安全啊。」

（「为了向使我陨落的那位支柱复仇的游戏罢了…！」）

奔逃的青年 穷追的神子

缠绕的红线 提线的秘偶

周而复始的 歌剧与悲剧

缠绕的红线 提线的秘偶

图穷匕见的青年 殊死的轮盘赌

不敢下注的神子(赌徒) 连唯一性(Uniqueness)也一同被夺去了…

「Klein！Klein！」

「 Klein Moretti...! 」

「…父亲大人！」

燃烧之野 爆发之星 陨落的白鸦(Bug) 沉没的真神(Error)

“错误”先生陨落后 “愚者”先生执掌源堡仅三日

就因福生玄黄天尊(Incarnation of Sefirah Castle)的意志 沉睡在历史的黑暗中…

听着故事的你(Lil’ Hunter)啊 不要太过骄傲

我们不过是在历史之洋上漂流的一叶扁舟

盛者必衰 世人终将以沉没为结局…

——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原曲：沈んだ歌姫 - Chronicle 2nd  
> https://music.163.com/song?id=22782052&userid=45303262


	4. 克伦 | 銃殺する警官 / 被枪决的警官

銃殺する警官

被枪决的警官

暴怒(Fury)……

“无法地带的警局(Police Station)，全自动的许愿机器(Cult)，被枪决的警官。

你为什么会越过这道境界呢？来，用歌声告诉我吧。”

“来吧，队长正在等您呢…”

深灰色的足迹 我在决心中前进

背后恍若清风吹拂 可我只是一度回头

黑夜的气息 不可思议地使人怀念

背后恍若有人相助 是的 我有那种感受

突然浮现的 悲伤 

令指尖 孤独地颤抖 

重温着那遥远的约定

(啊 只是空虚地)

沸腾而上的 憎恨 

脆弱的自我欺骗 

(只是飘移地) 

在时间尽头 

(被欺骗) 

得见旧日的亲吻

(啊 与旧日的亲吻……)

至今 我也 难以忘却……

至今 我还 难以记起……

“队长，我把米警官带来了。”

“唔。——米警官(阿伦)，告诉你一个好消息，你逮捕(抹杀)的对象已经定了。

符尊先生(厅长)正式签署了逮捕令(封口令)。你不会让人家一直等着吧？”

“队长，如果您要我说的话……”

“跟你说多少遍了，叫我邓恩。”

“不，队长，我根本没有杀死周明瑞(那个人)的打算！”

与其在虚伪的神国(梦境)中重生

我更愿意与真实一同死去(再度死去)

我所书写的你的神迹(诗篇)

为了你被它拥抱着入睡 我将它献至塔罗会的祭坛

…… 可最终它 也无人问津(无人阅读)啊……

笼里的白鸟爱上了月光

就算知道会坠地身亡 它仍要展翅飞翔

(“看啊，这就是你们愚蠢的上级(Amanises)竭尽全力保下的后手吗？呵呵……”)

所以对我来说

这黑夜之歌，并不是怨恨的歌唱……

(“将这傻瓜(Idiotic Romanticist)枪决。”)

(“是，符厅长(Lord of the Mysteries)！”)

“原来如此，这就是你被枪决的原因啊。

你想一直喜欢他也可以，

不过，他真的希望你为他而死(被你唤醒)吗？

算了，无所谓了。来吧，复仇剧开幕了…”

“不，我寻求的并不是那种东西……

每个人都有自己应当背负的立场和命运，

我来到这里，见到了你，这对我来说就足够了。

周先生(周明瑞)…你真的不记得我了吗？就连那至今依然历历在目的时日也……”

“我考虑申请一把费内波特琴。演唱怎能没有伴奏？”

“这世界上有很多特殊的人，总能做到别人做不到的事。比如说你……也比如说我。”

“我们拯救了廷根……” 

“命运！——去死吧，因斯·赞格威尔！”

“回不去了……” 

“我即将进入沉睡。”

“Klein，你可一定……一定要醒来啊！”

“嗯，咱们约好了……”

“Klein，你就算变成这样，也遵守了约定呢……”

将没有火焰(光明)的你锚定的 冰冷的锁链

(“…啊啊，圣米切尔大人显灵！”)

是失却人性(光明)的你怀念的 二人的爱憎

鸟儿飞向天空 尸体回归尘土

定理(神)一直在背叛我们

长夜终将结束 迎来新的早晨

下次离别将是永远——

但是……

我并不后悔 啊 这就是 我的人生……

既不是“宣告末日的愚者教会诗人 (星星先生, Mr. Star)”

也不是“战死沙场的黑夜教会执事 (大天使, St. Michael)”

我只是“一位信徒(友人, Leonard)”

―― 我只爱你 只爱你一个神(人)——

我只是【Leonard】……

“怎么了，小周，从刚才开始你就好奇怪呀，到底怎么了？

那傻小子说的话可不能当真，咱们把它忘了吧。

让我们继续我们的复仇(实现他人的愿望)吧。不管发生什么事情，都让我们继续复仇(实现愿望)吧。

这不就是我们的存在意义吗？

喂，你真的明白吗？小周……

啊——！为什么你就是不明白呢？周明瑞你这个木头脑袋！

现在，你的友人就只有我吧！？我们到现在为止不都很快乐吗！

我们帮别人进行了各种各样的复仇(实现了各种各样的愿望)啊！

以后也会很快乐的，是啊，一定会的。

我只在你身边，你只在我身边，就继续下去吧，好吗，一直一直一直一直一直继续下去吧！

周明瑞、 直到这个世界完蛋了，不，就算这个世界完蛋了，我们也一直一直继续下去吧！

好吗？不要啊周明瑞，不要不要不要不要！求你了周明瑞——Klein——不要啊啊啊！！！”

“已经…够了，Gehrman……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原曲：磔刑の聖女 - Marchen


End file.
